


El sabor amargo de tu piel

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Dime, Kei, ¿nos haría sentir mejor si nos acostemos juntos?”





	El sabor amargo de tu piel

**El sabor amargo de tu piel**

Hikaru le pasó una mano en el pecho.

Kei sintió un escalofrío que no supe nombrar, pero no se preocupó.

No importaba lo que sentía, al final.

Solo importaban Hikaru y sus manos en ese momento, solo importaban sus respiraciones que se mezclaban, solo importaban sus gemidos amortiguados, sus leguas que se encontraban, sus cuerpos que se tocaban.

Y tener los ojos cerrados, siempre.

Cuando habían encomenzado, sabían lo en qué se estaban metiendo. 

Sabían que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, pero no importaba.

Eso no era amor.

No iban a dormirse abrazados, no iban a mirarse en los ojos como si el mundo no existiera, no iban a envolverse en los respectivos perfumes, pensando que fuera lo mejor que les pusiera pasar.

Al final de la noche, obtenido lo que querían, Kei iba a salir de esa cama, disgustado por sí mismo, iba a ducharse para tratar de limpiar el olor de Hikaru, luego iba a vestirse y los dos habrían bebido algo, quizás buscando algo de ver a la televisión, sin hablar de lo que había pasado.

Eso no era amor.

Eso solo era sexo.

Kei arqueó la espalda cuando la boca del menor fue en su erección, lamiendo su superficie, jugando con los dientes sobre de esa, hasta que no la tomó enteramente en boca.

Gimió, fuerte.

Gimió, gritó, disfrutando cada segundo, disfrutando esa lengua experta, de esas manos en sus caderas, tratando de evitar que se moviera.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse.

No quería mirar a Hikaru.

Había solo una cara que quería ver en ese momento, y pues imaginó que fuera Kota con él en ese momento, que fueran sus manos que lo estaban tocando, que fuera su boca la dentro que se movía, que fuera su lengua, sus jadeos, su olor.

Se corrió en la boca de Hikaru, con un gemido más alto que los otros.

El menor se quedó unos instantes, luego se levantó y volvió encima a él, mirándolo.

Y, Kei lo sabía, él estaba imaginando alguien diferente también.

Que fuera la misma persona no importaba.

Los dos de ellos se habían encontrado en un primero momento adversos y luego cómplices en ese amor que no estaba correspondido por nadie, en ese amor que nunca iba a realizarse.

Porque Yabu estaba feliz.

Yabu estaba feliz con Yuya, y ellos se sentían residuos de esa felicidad, como si esa no tuviera espacio por ellos.

Y si no podían tenerla, pues iban a seguir fingiendo de poderla recrear en sus mentes, de poder fingir que lo que habían tuviera un sentido, como si fingir de estar con alguien diferente mientras se saltaban sobre como animales hiciera sus existencias menos patéticas de lo que eran.

Estaba así desde hace casi dos meses, pero su sed no parecía haberse callado de alguna manera.

Un día se habían mirado en los ojos, y habían visto la misma cosa.

_“Dime, Kei, ¿nos haría sentir mejor si nos acostamos juntos?”_

Kei recordaba el sabor amargo de esa pregunta, la manera como ambos parecían desesperados, la manera como había evitado de responder y había encomenzado a besarlo, como si quisiera borrar su cara para tener la posibilidad de dibujar uno nuevo.

Recordaba de haber llorado la primera vez que habían tenido sexo, esa noche.

De haberse corrido bajo el toque de las manos de Hikaru, que se movía dentro de él, y de no haber tenido éxito de parar las lágrimas.

El menor lo había abrazado, dejando que se acostara sobre su lado y metiéndose detrás de él, porque no le viera la cara, porque pusiera imaginar que lo que estaba abrazando fuera Kota.

El uno sabía lo que el otro necesitaba, y hacían su mejor para dárselo.

Pero siempre había un regusto extraño en todo lo que hacían, un regusto amargo, algo sórdido que degradaba cualquier logro pusieran llegar con su imaginación.

Kei sintió las manos de Hikaru moverse a su abertura, y como si fuera algo automático abrió las piernas para darle un acceso más fácil.

El menor siempre lo hacía lentamente, para evitar que sintiera dolor, y cada vez Kei tenía gana de decirle que tanta cura era inútil, que no tenía éxito de sentir nada en esos momentos, que estaba como si su cuerpo pusiera percibir solo los estímulos de placer, en el sentido más carnal de la palabra.

Pero se calló, como siempre, porque nunca hablaban, como si hablando tuvieran miedo de romper ese hechizo que se bajaba sobre de ellos en esos momentos, como si pusiera volver en algo demasiado real porque ambos lo pusieran soportar.

Cuando Hikaru entró dentro de él, ambos se quedaron inmóvil por unos segundos, más para habituarse a la idea de haberse vuelto a caer que para hacerlo habituar a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de sí.

Se movieron mecánicamente, las caderas del uno contra las del otro, mientras las manos alcanzaban las respectivas espaldas, arañándolas, dejando marcas, conscientes que la piel que iban a encontrar bajo las uñas iba a quedarse testimoniando que estaban de verdad allí esa noche, en esa cama, hiriéndose y mascarándolo por algo que pusiera guardarlos del abismo.

Kei se corrió una segunda vez, los rasgos de Yabu aún fijos en la mente, y sintió Hikaru llegar al orgasmo también, consciente que los mismos pensamientos estaban en su mente también.

Le recayó encima, e instintivamente el mayor extendió la cabeza, lamiendo una gota de sudor por su mejilla, como si quisiera descubrir que sabor tuviera.

No habría tenido que sorprenderse.

El sudor de Hikaru, sus gestos de esas y muchas otras noches, sus gritos de placer, sus cuerpos exhaustos después del orgasmo y esa habitación que hedía horriblemente de sexo...

Todo tenía el mismo sabor amargo.


End file.
